How you remind me Kim
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Slight Kigo, Songfic.  Shego and Kim meet in battle, Shego is reminded of her life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Nickelback's "How You Remind Me".

Kim Possible and Shego were staring at one another silently, Kim looked ready to fight and Shego didn't look as confident as she usually did, she was looking down… she wanted to make peace with Kim.

Shego-

_Never made it as a wise woman  
I couldn't cut it as a poor girl stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind one  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin  
And this is how you remind me_

Shego stalks forward and looks Kim in the eye and starts to say that she loved her and that she was sorry for all the times she hurt her, she tried to convince Kim that she was more then what Pumpkin thought of her.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

Kim-

Kim snaps and yells at her angrily that she can't possible love her and that they could never be friends because Shego would ruin her heart all over again.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'_

Shego-

Shego reply's fast and strong that she understands that her life is a wreck, but it's what she chose.

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no (repeated several times)_

They started fighting, viciously, but Shego's heart just wasn't in it and she continued with the fact that she loves her Princess and wanted to make up for all the times she nearly got Kim killed.

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
_

Shego tried to reason with Kim but it just wasn't working they were fighting even worse then before, she was being reminded of who she was.

A thief and the one who followed the Little Diablo plot that broke Kim's heart and the comments she made came back to haunt her.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

Kim-

She snapped again that Shego was the reason for all her grief so why should she listen to her; after all, Shego broke Kim's heart again especially after burning the photos of the short time they were friends when she was still Ms. Go and then turned back to being evil again, Shego shrunk back at those statements cause they were true.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
_

Shego_-_

Shego continued to plead with Kim to stop attacking her; she didn't want it to happen this way and she tried rationalizing it as wanting to be a free spirit that had never had a friend or someone to love before.

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no (repeated several times)_

Shego tried to keep blocking Kim's attack, because Kim wasn't listening and kept going at her with punches and kicks that seemed to be moving like lightning.

_Never made it as a wise woman  
I couldn't cut it as a poor girl stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
_

Shego pinned Kim and told her what she reminded her of, her past self as a hero and only a hero not by her own choice, but she was a sad hero that didn't have friends and not even her brothers cared that much about her feelings, she took all the falls as the scapegoat when Team Go caused mass property damage and she was the brains of the team that was blamed for it all, she knew Kim was listening and she wasn't a person to ever hold onto hatred.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

Kim-

Kim started crying and started screaming as she continued to argue that Shego could never be sorry, she couldn't take back everything she's ever done with a few words, she even placed out the idea that Shego couldn't possibly show how sorry she was, ever.

_  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin' (loudly screamed)_

Shego-

Shego continue to pin Kim to the ground as she struggled to get free, Shego just mumbled about the sleepless nights she had thinking about being near Kim and leaned forward.

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

Shego had kissed Kim who continued to cry as she stopped struggling, her tears gleaming in the moonlight.

They were both tired and bleeding from the injuries that they incurred on each other, but Shego continued to hold Kimmie in hug as she herself cried bitterly along with her, wanting to forget the memory of Kim's evil smirk on that one night where she literally felt at a loss.

In the end, having to beat Kim Possible just wasn't worth it any more.

The End.


End file.
